danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mikan Tsumiki/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Mikan's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Mikan Tsumiki's Offcial Design DR3.png|Mikan's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. SHSL Despair - Tanaka, Tsumiki.png|Gundham and Mikan's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta Designs tumblr_inline_mlzz8jzLs51qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design. tumblr_inline_mlzz9snvmA1qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design (2). Tumblr_inline_mnqlekJ27c1qz4rgp.png|Mikan's beta design (3). Beta Mikan.jpg|Mikan's beta design (4). Beta Tsumiki 5.png|Mikan's beta design (5). Super-Danganronpa-2-Mikan-Early.png|Mikan's early design. Mikan Tsumiki's Beta Design DR3.png|Mikan's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Tsumiki.gif|Mikan's introduction. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Mikan, Teruteru Hanamura, Fuyuhiko and Peko Pekoyama in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Mikan, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Tsumiki falls.jpg|Mikan fell in an embarrassing pose. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Mikan and the others were looking at Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Mikan and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Mikan gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Tsumiki falls 2.jpg|Mikan fell in another embarrassing pose. Episode 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Mikan and Sonia taking care of their unconscious teacher. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Mikan playing Bomber Guy game with Sonia Nevermind, Chiaki Nanami and Mahiru Koizumi. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Mikan fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Mikan and Peko under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Mikan listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Mikan about to walk past Hajime Hinata. The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|A sad Mikan watches Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 05 Chisa class reunion.png|Mikan attends Chisa's welcome back party. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|Mikan brought by the Ultimate Imposter to Ryota Mitarai's dorm. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Mikan thanked the Ultimate Imposter for saying he trusts her. Episode 06 Tsumiki's greatfulness.jpg|Mikan glad that Fuyuhiko and Peko are interacting each other. Episode 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|Mikan informed by the Ultimate Imposter that Ryota Mitarai is gone. Ikusaba tied Tsumiki.jpg|Mukuro Ikusaba brought Mikan inside Junko's secret room. Tsumiki tied up.jpg|Mikan tied up by Mukuro. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Mikan and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and descending into madness. Episode 11 Despaired Tsumiki.JPG|Mikan claim that she will send "wonderful" medicines to the world's hospitals. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Mikan and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Mikan and her classmates watching the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy. Ending danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Tsumiki_despair.jpg|Mikan about to mutilate a tied-up civilian. Seiko stopping Mikan.png|Mikan stopped by Seiko Kimura. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope Tsumiki has been forgiven.JPG|Mikan crying tears of joy after Hiyoko thanked her. Class 77-B.jpg|Mikan and the others confronted Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Mikan and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Mikan pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Mikan holding Seiko Kimura's medicine. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Mikan Introduction DR 2 English Version.PNG|Mikan introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Mikan at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. e8yRvMH.png|Mikan getting tangeled in a control's wire. 4565.jpg|Mikan at the Ultimate Imposter's party. 51_4151.jpg|Mikan at the Ultimate Imposter's party (2). Who cares about Mikan the food looks delicious.png|Mikan falling at the party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 72.png|Mikan with Hiyoko and Ibuki Mioda whilst attending Hope's Peak Academy. Event 82.png|Sonia Nevermind and Mikan worried about an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan and the others at the fireworks party. Event 95.png|Mikan with Hajime Hinata in a hospital bed. Event 96.png|Hajime with Mikan in his bed. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ibuki being strangled by Mikan. Fake suicide.png|Mikan performing her fake suicide. tumblr_inline_mqdsldMPNM1qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan talking about the one she loves. Mikandeath.png|Mikan's execution Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Class Trial Summary Chapter 3 (1).jpg|Trial 3 Act 1. Chapter 3 (2).jpg|Trial 3 Act 1. (2) Chapter 3 (3).jpg|Trial 3 Act 2. Chapter 3 (4).jpg|Trial 3 Act 2. (2) Chapter 3 (5).jpg|Trial 3 Act 2. (3) Chapter 3 (6).jpg|Trial 3 Act 3. It's tsumiki.jpg|Hajime identifies Mikan as the culprit in the third trial. TsumikiCaught.png|Hajime identifies Mikan as the culprit in the third trial. (2). Special Tsumiki report card.png|Mikan's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do7_1280.png|Mikan's underwear. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Mikan Tsumiki tripping.jpg|Mikan tripping while putting on her gym clothes. Manga Appearances ''Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Mikan in manga.jpg|Mikan apologizes and begins crying. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Mikan shocked over Usami's death. Mikan and Peko reacting to Souda freaking out.png|Mikan and Peko watching Kazuichi's breakdown. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Mikan as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Stage Plays Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Mikanstage.jpg|Mikan's (Maasa Sudo) Full Outfit in the play. Stagemikan.jpg|Terrified Mikan. Stagemikan2.jpg|Mikan on the floor. Stagegroup2.jpg|Mikan with Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko and Ibuki. Komamiki.jpg|Mikan and Nagito Komaeda. Mikanhiyoko.jpg|Mikan and Hiyoko. Mikanhiyoko2.jpg|Hiyoko annoyed with Mikan. Official Art ''Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki Reload art.png|Official art from the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload book. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Monomi and Chiaki Nanami. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' artbook backcover. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Mikan on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. ''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair's Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume 3.jpg|Mikan, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Ibuki on Side: Despair's volume 3 cover. Mikan_and_Chiaki_.jpg|Official art. ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' mikangunsgirlsz.png|Mikan's profile in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. promo.png|Promotional art for the collaboration. Gun Girl Z Tsumiki.jpg|Updated profile. Official Site Mikan Tsumiki on the official site.png|Mikan on the official Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Tsumiki.png|Mikan on the official English site. MikanDangan3.png|Mikan's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Profile Tsumiki.png|Mikan's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. Category:Image galleries